With the fast increase of the number of the users who use CDMA network of China Unicom, the problem reported by the terminal users that the standby time and call time of CDMA terminals are relatively short becomes increasingly prominent. Hence, China Unicom made a special research in the hope of finding the basic reason that CDMA terminal consumes too much electric power so as to produce a solution for network optimization and terminal improvement. However, description parameters for simply, economically, and rapidly evaluating the power consuming time of the CDMA terminal in network environment and the technology for measuring the description parameters are still blank.